Lost Soul Complex
by Angelglory
Summary: Two years after the end of ToS. Who says evil vanished from the new world? It was only just searching. Searching for the one thing it needed to reign supreme...and it found it. Rated T for language, violence and suggestive themes. Chapter 6 is up finally!
1. Nocturne Saga: Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my brand new fic. This is just the Prologue so that's why it's so short. Chapter 1, and all of the other chapters will be longer than this.**

**Disclaimer: Angelglory does not own Tales of Symphonia; that belongs to Namco. Angelglory does own the new characters appearing in this fic though.  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**Tales of Symphonia: Lost Soul Complex**_

_**The Nocturne Saga: Prologue**_

Journal entry, Date unknown...

Two years have past since that day. That day, when the worlds became one again after 4,000 years of seperation. The heroes who had reunited the worlds went their seperate ways, each with their own goals in mind as they left...

Genis and Raine began travelling the new world in order to ease the hold of discrimination against half-elfs. No one's heard from them as of yet.

Sheena, after bringing an emmissary of peace to Iselia, help move Mizuho to Sylvarant. She's now the village chief and is doing well.

Regal returned to his Lezareano company, finally removing his shackles, and donated company resources to help rebuild cities that were destroyed before. Presea is helping him as well.

Zelos, having finally been freed of his title as Chosen, became a traveler. Yet still, somehow, he seems to maintain his laid-back lifestyle as he goes.

Kratos left with Derris-Kharlan only a week after the worlds were rejoined. No one has seen him since.

And Lloyd left to collect all of the remaining Ex-Spheres in the world with Colette by his side. Their task is going well...or so I hear.

But...just because the worlds were brought together again, did not mean that evil had just simply died. Maybe...it's hiding. Or maybe, it's searching for something. I have what it's looking for. My fate is looking grim as of this point.

In my final moments, I hold the book in my arms, darkness swirling around my body. If anyone finds this journal...please tell them...don't take your eyes...off of the shadows...

The writer's name is ripped from the page...the only visible letter is a lower case "n".

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**So how's that for a prologue? Catching isn't it? I just made it up off the top of my head. Enjoy what's to come. R 'n' R Please. Thanks!**


	2. Nocturne Saga: Lost, Yet Found Again

**Author's Note: I've really wanted to type a serious Tales of Symphonia fic for some time now, so now is that time. I hope you enjoy it. And Disclaimer, you have to be serious too!**

Disclaimer: Humph, fine! …Ahem… Angelglory does not own Tales of Symphonia; that belongs to Namco. Angelglory does own the new characters appearing in this fic though. 

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

The Nocturne Saga: Chapter 1: Lost, Yet Found Again 

Raine closed the journal abruptly after reading the last few sentences. What was this person talking about? How did this person know about her and everyone else and where they went? Before she could give it anymore thought, a cheerful voice called out from across from her spot on the sand.

"Raine, dinner's ready." Genis chimed.

"Oh, right…dinner." Raine replied solemnly.

A worried look spread across Genis' face. "What's wrong?"

Raine shook her head and evaded her younger brother's question; "It's nothing. Let's eat." She answered.

"…Alright." Genis said, still worried for his big sister.

The two half-elves said nothing afterwards and sat quietly, eating the food Genis had made. Triet Desert was awfully silent that night; not even the wind made a sound. The two travelers went to bed early, because the sun would be just as unforgiving as always once it came up.

"_Don't take your eyes off of the darkness. What does that mean? What evil could be lurking still?_" Those thoughts fluttered around in Raine's mind as she read the journal entry over again to herself.

"_Maybe finding this wasn't accidental…_" She thought.

Just then, a quiet rustling sound could be heard. Raine sat up, only to find Genis sitting up in his sleeping bag. "Genis? What's the matter?" Raine asked her brother.

"Gotta go to the bathroom." He replied sleepily before standing up and walking off to do his business.

Raine sighed and lay back down. At least this journey wasn't all for nothing. Half-elves were a little more accepted by everyone now thanks to Raine and Genis' efforts. Slumber eventually took hold and all was silent, the only other sounds that night were from Genis getting back into his sleeping bag. They only had a few hours to sleep, since they had to get moving before the sun decided to show itself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Somewhere in Gaoracchia Forest, Lloyd and Colette were trying to find there through the forest maze.

"Everything looks exactly alike." Lloyd complained.

Colette walked beside the red-clad swordsman with her usual smile. "Don't worry, Lloyd. I'm sure we'll find our way out soon." She reassured him.

"I hope you're right. Who knows, maybe there are some Ex-Spheres around here somewhere." Lloyd replied.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll see Zelos again soon. He stories are all so funny." Colette remarked happily.

"What's surprising is he hasn't changed at all." Lloyd exclaimed, laughing aloud.

The two continued on their way, oblivious to the thing following them through the brush. Lloyd and Colette continued chatting as they searched for any possible exit. The creature, or whatever it was crawled closer and closer by the second emitting a low growl as it went.

Finally, Colette was able to hear it. "L-Lloyd, do you hear that?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, what is it, Colette?" Lloyd asked.

The growl grew louder and fiercer. Lloyd drew his swords and took a defensive stance, while Colette took out her chakrams and stood behind Lloyd.

"Who's there?" Lloyd shouted towards the growling.

Slowly, the creature emerged from the bushes. It was shaped like a large canine, white and green colored with large ears. Black veins ran all over its body as it stared the Lloyd and Colette down with red glowing eyes.

Lloyd took a step back with widened-eyes. "N-Noishe?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The morning sun had just risen past nine and signs of a bad sandstorm were everywhere. Genis and Raine were nowhere near Triet or the Ossa Trail to take cover.

"Raine, do you think we'll be okay?" Genis asked, worried about the fast approaching storm.

"Until we reach Triet, we'll have to just rely on our cloaks." Raine answered, not being able to think of a better answer.

Genis pulled his cloak closer to his body. "I was afraid you'd say that." He said, grumbling.

…_Genis…_

"Huh?" Genis looked back behind him, searching for the source of the voice he just heard.

"Genis, stay close. The sandstorm is picking up." Raine commented, extending her hand out to her brother.

Genis turned back around to dismissed the thought of the voice. "Huh? Oh, right." He took his sister's hand.

It wasn't long until the storm quickly blew in. This storm was more intense than the usual sandstorms, and the fine grains of sand were painful on bare skin.

…_Genis…Come here…_

"What?" Genis turned back again, still no source to this voice he was hearing. "_What's going on?_" He thought.

Suddenly, Genis' foot caught a hold of something and he fell. His grip around his sister's hand was gone.

"Genis, take my hand." She exclaimed, turning back to look at her brother. "Genis?"

He was nowhere to be seen. "Genis? Genis!" She called out, but to no avail.

Panic quickly settled in, "Genis! Genis, where are you?" she yelled out, slowly trudging back as she tried to retrace her steps.

The sandstorm only got worse as she kept going. Sand, literally, began surrounding her feet, like it was trying to pull her down.

Her legs soon gave way and fell down into the piling sands. The grains continuously beat down on the helpless Professor.

"_This is it…killed in a sandstorm._" She thought, as her eyesight started to dim.

Just before she passed out, though, she saw what seemed to be a person approaching her slowly. The person stopped in front of her, reach down and…that was all she could see.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The entire area of visibility was a purplish black color. What sounded like a dull moan was all that could be heard. Far off there was someone, someone was standing off in the distance. It was…Genis?

"…Raine…My horrible sister…How could you? …How could you leave me to die? …I thought you cared about me, your only brother…But I guess I was wrong…Raine…Raine…Raine! " 

Raine's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, panting and sweat rolling down her face. As her eyesight refocused, an unfamiliar place came into view. It seemed like a campsite built against a large desert mountain.

From somewhere in the far end of the large tent, came a timid voice, "Oh, y-you're awake." The voice said.

A small boy stuck his head out from behind a curtain. Messy brown hair fell over his shy green eyes, and sticking out of his head were…fox ears?

"Those ears…" Raine began.

The boy quickly threw his hands over his ears and shook his head. "N-No, it's nothing." He claimed, hiding back behind the curtain.

"It's alright. I understand how you feel. I'm a half-elf." Raine replied.

The child slowly stuck his head back out. "I-I don't know what that is." he said, his hands still over his ears.

"He doesn't know what a half-elf is? He must live a sheltered life." Raine thought to herself. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

"…Sen." The boy answered.

Raine nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Sen. My name is Raine." She replied.

"I-It's nice to meet you too, Raine." Sen said back, finally emerging from behind the curtain completely.

Sen was a very small child, probably only about four feet tall. He wore a long sleeved green shirt; the sleeves were much too long and went down over his hands. Around his waist was a large metal gray ring. His pants were a dark tinted blue color and almost covered up his gray shoes completely. He brushed his hands across the ring around his waist nervously.

"Are you the one who brought me here?" Raine asked.

"No…Mistress Sata brought you here." Sen replied.

Raine looked around at the layout of the tent. "Is she here now?"

Sen looked down at the ground and his ears flattened. "N-No, she went back out."

"Hmm, tell me. Did she find anyone else? Did she find a boy with the same hair color as mine?" Raine asked, hoping that maybe Genis was brought to this place too.

"No one else has been brought here." Sen shook his head. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I'll just have to look for him myself." Raine commented, getting out of the bed and donning her cloak.

"I-If you insist. P-Please be careful Miss Raine." Sen said, bowing as Raine left the tent and reentered the desert.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Noishe, what's wrong boy?" Lloyd asked, taking a step forward.

Noishe growled even deeper, the black veins pulsing all over his body. Even his shadow seemed to pulse.

"Lloyd, I think Noishe is possessed. We have help him!" Colette claimed. In a flash of light, she sprouted her wings.

Noishe cringed back and let out a blood-curdling howl. Lloyd sheathed his swords and unclipped the sheathes from his belts. "Don't worry, Noishe. I'll save you!" Lloyd shouted, taking his sheathes in his hands and getting back into a defensive position.

The possessed canine howled again then lunged at Lloyd and Colette, claws outstretched.

Lloyd hesitated but then slammed his right sword into the ground sending up shock waves. "Fierce Demon Fang!" He shouted.

Noishe collided with the shock and jumped back. His shadow seemed to seep forward grab onto Lloyd's feet.

"Ah! What the?" Lloyd said before quickly being pulled towards Noishe.

A raven colored dome enveloped Noishe and launched Lloyd into the air when he came in contact with it.

"Lloyd! Watch out!" Colette shouted, tossing several Pow hammers at Noishe. "Hammer Rain!"

Noishe leapt out of the dome and at Lloyd, clawing him across the chest. Lloyd went tumbling backwards yet he managed to land on his feet.

Colette flew back a safe distance while Lloyd continued to fight off Noishe. "Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory. Angel Feathers!" She finished the incantation and unleashed the angel spell.

Three rings of light came forth from nowhere and rammed into the crazed Noishe and sent him reeling, crashing into the ground hard. The impact rendered him unconscious.

Lloyd clipped his swords back onto his belts and dusted himself off. "What was that all about? Why would anyone possess Noishe?" he asked, walking over to the sleeping Noishe.

Just as Lloyd laid his hand on Noishe, the black veins and the pulsing shadow leap off Noishe's body, condensed into a black cloud and flew away.

The two travelers watched this events with an identical look of shock. "What was that thing?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know, but I felt like we've seen it before somehow." Colette remarked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in Triet Desert, Raine made her way through the scorching sands.

She thought to herself, "_I will find you Genis. Even if it's the last thing I…_"

"Miss Raine! P-Please wait!" A voice yelled out from behind her.

Disturbed from her thoughts, Raine turned around to see Sen running up to her with something in his hands.

"_It's that boy from earlier…_" "Sen? What's wrong?" she asked.

The small boy stopped to catch his breath as he reached Raine. "Miss Raine, y-you forgot your staff." He replied, holding up Raine's staff to her.

"That was careless of me. Thank you, Sen." Raine said, taking her staff from Sen's hands.

The small boy blushed and looked down at the sand. "I-It's was nothing really…" He mumbled.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A mysterious voice remarked.

Suddenly, Raine and Sen were immediately surrounded by a large number of thieves and desert bandits that seemed to emerge right from the sand.

"Uh oh…They followed me." Sen claimed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**So there's Chapter 1. Crazy stuff, huh? The bunch of H's are my divider, just to clarify. More to come next chapter. R 'n' R Please. Thanks! **


	3. Nocturne Saga: Wilder Than You

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2, with the appearance of two old favorites! I bet you can't guess who they are!**

**Disclaimer: I know who it is! It's…**

**Author's Note: Shut up! Don't give it away! Anyway, the end was kinda rushed before, but I fixed it up some.**

**Disclaimer: (grumble) FINE! Angelglory doesn't own Tales of Symphonia; that belongs to Namco. Angelglory does own the new characters appearing in this fic though. **

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Nocturne Saga: Chapter 2: Wilder Than You

Lloyd sat on the dirt path in Gaoracchia Forest, watching the spot where that cloud of black had flown away. He sighed and looked back to the unconscious Noishe.

"I hope Noishe is gonna be alright. I think we went a little overboard." He said solemnly.

Colette tried her best not to add onto the aura of depression hovering overhead. "I'm sure he's just tired, Lloyd. He'll be alright." She said, attempting to cheer the eternal swordsman up.

"Yeah, you're right." Lloyd replied with a smile.

Subconsciously, he put his hand to the wound, he had completely forgotten about, across his chest. He brought his hand back up to view, blood covered and dripped off his hand.

"What the…? I forgot about my wound." He said wearily.

Colette looked shocked upon seeing all of the blood. "Lloyd, you're bleeding really badly." She remarked.

Lloyd shakily stood up. "I'll be alright. We'll have to find our way of here really soon." He exclaimed, his voice slowly getting fainter.

"But what about Noishe? He isn't awake yet." Colette claimed.

Lloyd looked down at the sleeping Noishe. "Then we'll wait until he wakes up." He said, his skin tone getting paler by the second.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good, Lloyd." Colette said, walking over to the injured swordsman.

"I'm…fine. I just…need to rest for a bit." Lloyd managed to say, before falling face forward and the ground and passing out from blood loss.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As far as the eye could see, all there was a deep, dark purplish color. Sounds of someone screaming echoed all over. Far off, stood someone unclear.

"…_Dad…you're horrible…You left your only son to die while you went into space…How could you? How could you be so selfish? Dad…Dad…**Kratos!**"_

The former angel of Cruxis swiftly opened his eyes. "_That was more than just a daydream._" He thought. "_What's going on?"_

Derris-Kharlan brimmed with something more than emptiness today. Everything seemed to betray the flow of time and lay suspended. It was rather disturbing. No sound echoed as it usually would, not even Kratos' breathing could be heard as he walked the lonely paths.

"_Something's here._" He thought, running his hand on his sword's hilt.

…_Kratos…_

Every shadow around him seemed to start dripping down from where it should stand and seep towards him. "It's here," said the angel, drawing his sword quickly.

…_Join him, Kratos…Do not resist…Submit…and Suffer…_

The darkness traversed to one spot and began spiraling around and around. It took the form of a large saw and began spinning faster, approaching Kratos. The shadow's edge scrapped the ground, spewing off sparks. After a quick pause, it charged at the Seraphim, intent on ripping him to shreds. Kratos raised his sword and stabbed downwards, impaling the shadow saw.

It let out an ear-piercing screech and withdrew itself from the sword.

"Don't even try it." Kratos remarked, raising his sword silently carrying out a quick incantation. "Grave!"

A sharp pillar of rock fiercely jutted from the ground and rammed right through the darkness; four smaller spears of rock followed suit and also stabbed into the creature.

…_Resistance is futile…Give in…join him…_

The dark creature quickly recuperated from the spell and pierced the ground, shattering the walkway. It came back up behind Kratos and tried to cut him in two. The angel quickly sprouted his wings and the following light pushed the shadow back. It screamed again and retreated back, preparing for another try at killing it's prey.

Kratos brought his sword up once again and began another incantation. "Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls…"

The monster charged back full force, ready to skewer the angel.

"Rest in peace, Sinners! Judgement!" Kratos finished and unleashed the holy spell.

Beams of light rained down from above, none so far hitting its target. The shadow got so close, that it could cut the Seraphim in two, before the last light that fell destroyed it. Its dying scream echoed as it faded away.

A dull silence settled in and Kratos stood quietly for a moment. He crossed his arms and looked out into space. "Looks like…I'll have to go back." He declared to himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in Triet Desert, Raine and Sen were confronted by a large group of desert bandits and thieves.

"Alright, hand over all a yer valuables." The leader demanded.

"Yeah!" The rest shouted in unison.

"Yo Hulix, I mean, boss, look at dat kid. He's got dose ears." One of the lackeys whispered.

"Yeah, we'll get a good price for his hide." The boss, apparently named Hulix, whispered back with a smirk.

Hulix was a lot bigger than his minions were; he must've been eight feet tall. He was bald and was shaped with a completely round waist. His beige vest just barely fit around his large body and his pants were big and puffy.

"We have nothing of value, so just let us be on our way." Raine proclaimed.

"I don't think so, little lady. You ain't going anywhere!" Hulix yelled. "That boy of yers'll sell for a lotta Gald." He pulled a large club from behind his back and slammed it onto the ground.

"No! Leave me alone!" Sen pleaded, hiding behind Raine.

"Sen…When I say so, we run for our lives." Raine whispered down to the small boy. "Okay?"

Sen nodded nervously, obliviously very frightened and confused.

The band of criminals each drew daggers and prepared to raid their victims. Raine took hold of her staff and began an incantation.

"Crush 'em!" Hulix snorted, pointing his club at the two.

The gang of thieves charged ready to beat down their targets. "Ready? Ray!" Raine shouted as a ball of light appeared overhead and started blasting rays of light down upon the attackers. "Now, Sen, Run!"

The small fox boy immediately bolted away from ruffians as fast as he could, with Raine following closely behind. The spell diminished and the remaining lackeys began chasing after the two escapees. Chance of escaping looked high until Hulix jumped in the way, cutting off their getaway.

"No way out now! Bag 'em!" Hulix barked.

While Raine and Sen were shaken by the tremors caused by Hulix's girth, a few peons managed to sneak up behind and throw bags over the both of them.

"We got 'em boss!" A lackey cheered, tying the bag holding Sen closed.

"Now we'll be stinkin' rich!" Chimed another.

"Enough celebratin'! Let's head back to the hideout." Hulix ordered, grabbing the bag containing Raine from his lackey and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Don't run! Thunder Blade!" A voice shouted from somewhere.

A sword of lightning fell from the sky and crashed down Hulix, electrocuting him. The large man stumbled and dropped Raine's bag. Turning around angrily, Hulix looked to where the spell was cast. "Gragh! Who the hell's over there?" He yelled venomously.

Out from behind a boulder, came a red haired man. He wore a pink vest over a light blue shirt. His gloves were also light blue and his pants were a clean white. Long red hair draped out from a large purple hat with a white headband across his forehead.

"It's none other than I, the Great Zelos Wilder!" spoke the red-haired former Chosen. "Why don't you just give up now? It'll save you a lot of time."

"I don't like yer attitude, pretty boy. Come on you morons, crush this guy!" Hulix yelled back at his lackeys.

Hulix's gang turned to the ex-chosen and charged at him, daggers drawn and prepped to kill. Zelos just grinned, drew his sword and said, "Suit yourself."

He ran at the mass of thieves and slashed up into the air, then immediately shot a small ball of fire back down at his enemies. "Hell Pyre!"

The fire erupted outward and scattered the bandits, knocking most of them out. The ones that weren't hit or taken out turned tail and ran for their lives. "Boss, that guy's got an Ex-sphere!" yelled a lackey.

Hulix finally stepped forward. "Alright, I've had enough! I'll beat you into the ground!" he growled, slamming his club into the sand again.

"So, you wanna tussle? Huh?" taunted Zelos.

Hulix stomped and shook the ground with each step as he approached the red-haired swordsman. Meanwhile, Raine crawled out from the bag that confined her. Regaining her composure, something caught her eye as she turned her glance towards the back of Hulix's head. In a triangular formation, three Ex-spheres were imbedded in his skull.

"_Three Ex-spheres? No wonder why he can cause tremors just by stomping on the ground._" Raine deduced.

Grabbing her staff, she stood up from the sand and ran off to assist Zelos. Hulix swung his club at Zelos with tremendous power. The redhead was finding it harder to dodge the onslaught of attacks as time went on. Ducking under the next swing, Zelos thrust his sword forward into Hulix's gut.

"Sonic… Thrust?" Zelos said, confused, as his sword simply bounced off of his enemy's stomach.

"Gah hah hah hah hah! What a crummy attack! Flies bother me more than that did." Hulix chortled.

"Photon!" Raine shouted, as a ring of light rounded Hulix.

The ring condensed into a ball then erupted outwards. The large gang leader stumbled back and fell over, causing another tremor. "Zelos, he's weak against magic!" Raine called over to her companion.

Zelos smirked and traced the brim of his hat with his index finger. "Alright, get ready for some fireworks." He commented, backing away from Hulix and starting an incantation.

The gargantuan man, with some effort, got to his feet. He yelled angrily and slammed his club into the sand again, sending dirt and rocks at Zelos.

"Burn baby! Eruption!" Zelos chanted, as a field of fire appeared under Hulix and rushed upwards multiple times.

The rubble from Hulix's attack immediately beat into Zelos and threw him back a fair distance.

Meanwhile, Raine was casting another spell. "Ray!"

The same spell that was used as a distraction before was now a dead-on attack against the large man. Multiple rays of light blasted into Hulix many times before disappearing. The giant bandit fell onto the ground with a slump and another shake of the earth.

The Professor let a sigh of relief as things calmed down. She dusted the sand from her cloak and hair, while surveying the area. Her glance turned to a bag in the sand, the bag that held Sen.

Raine quickly ran over to the bag, untied it and open it. There, inside, was Sen, curled up in a ball, quivering. "No! Don't hurt me, please!" he cried

"Sen, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you." Raine said, trying to calm the frightened child down.

The fox boy slowly opened his eyes not to see any bloodthirsty bandits staring him down, but to only see Raine. "Oh, Miss Raine, it's you. I was so scared." He exclaimed, leaping into Raine's arms.

The Professor just blinked, but then patted Sen on the head. "I-It's okay now. Nothing bad is going to happen." She said reassuringly.

Zelos walked over, dusting off his hat and placing it back onto his head. "Hey there, Raine. What kinda trouble are you getting yourself into these days?" He asked with his usual smile. He gaze fell upon the kid that wasn't Genis. "What'd you do? Trade your brother for this kid?"

Raine looked up at Zelos. "No, Genis is missing." She replied, depressed, and then looked back down at Sen. "And he was just returning my staff when we were attacked by those bandits."

"Oh, I see. So, the brat got himself lost, eh? What a time to do it, especially after that huge sandstorm this morning." Zelos commented.

"That's exactly when he disappeared." Raine replied solemnly.

"Jeez, I…"

"Hold it! You're in for it now." Hulix shouted, as he climbed to his feet, slamming his club into the ground once again.

Zelos turned around, drawing his sword. "Aren't you a big boy? Getting up all by yourself." Zelos taunted.

Hulix growled viciously and stomped his feet on the ground as hard as he saw fit. "I'm gonna crush you into dust, pretty boy." He scowled.

Zelos smirked and charged at the large man, sword drawn. But suddenly, a woman jumped in the way and stopped Zelos' attack. "Stop right there!" the woman shouted.

"Woah woah woah, who're you Gorgeous?" Zelos asked, with a wink.

"My _name_ is Sata Nexus, you idiot." She replied.

A dark blue cloak covered most of Sata's body. Zelos almost missed the fact that Sata was very curvy in her figure hiding under her cloak. Her blue hair peeked out in strands, running down her face, from under a matching dark blue hat. Her face was finely shaped and her eyes were a deep violet color.

"Mistress Sata?" Sen said, looked up and seeing the woman.

"Sen! What're you doing here? I told you never to leave the camp!" Sata yelled at the small boy harshly.

"But Miss Raine forgot her staff. I-I was just returning it." Sen answered timidly.

"No excuses! Get back to the campsite NOW!" She yelled.

"Hold on a minute. Where do you get off yelling at this child?" Raine scolded Sata while standing up from her spot on the sand.

"Sen belongs to me, that's how. I saved his life so he's mine. Now Sen, move!" Sata answered, along with a cold glare.

"So it's a life debt." Raine thought for a second then spoke up, "My companion and I just saved his life, so that means he's ours now."

Sata quieted down and growled softly. "Fine…take him. He's useless to me now anyway." She replied.

Sata quickly turned around and silently told Hulix to follow her. They both left into the desert. Sen looked up at Raine and whispered softly. "Thank you, Miss Raine."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**So there's Chapter 2. I really like this new H border. It's spiffy and fantasterastic. All of my fics have the H border now! YAAY! More to come next chapter. R 'n' R Please. Thanks! **


	4. Nocturne Saga: Blood On The Ground

**Author's Note: Here's a third chapter. There're another old character appearing in this chapter. And hopefully I'll get reviews this time!**

**Disclaimer: Angelglory does not own Tales of Symphonia; that belongs to Namco. Angelglory does own the new characters appearing in this fic though.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_**The Nocturne Saga: Chapter 3: Blood On The Ground**_

His senses slowly began coming back. At first he could only smell something. It smelt like burning wood. _Oh no! Is the forest on fire? I have to do something!_ He thought.

His hearing then came back, as he heard two people talking. The voices were of two girls that sounded familiar.

"How is he doing?" one asked.

"He hasn't moved at all. But he's still breathing." The other replied. "Oh Lloyd, I'm sorry. This was all my fault, I should have been paying better attention."

"Please Colette, don't bring yourself down. You did all you could," the first voice said.

Next, his sense of feeling returned. His hands lay on, not the dirt path in Gaoracchia Forest, but what seemed to feel like a bed. _This doesn't feel like the forest. Did someone find us?_

Taste followed next unnoticed, while sight came in more vividly. As his vision blurred back into focus, he could see Colette and the other person from earlier.

"Presea, look, He's waking up!" Colette shouted joyfully.

Lloyd slowly moved his shaking hand up to where his wound was. He ran his fingers over bandages that were partially covered in blood. His own blood. "Oh man, that was a close call." He mumbled.

"Lloyd, how do you feel?" Colette asked eagerly, worried for her close companion.

The eternal swordsman rubbed the back of his head, as if to rub away the pain. "A little sore, nothing to worry over though." He commented.

His gaze shifted to the left, to a girl that looked familiar but at the same time didn't. "Presea? Is that really you?" he asked, taken by surprise.

Presea nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, Lloyd, it's me. I've just grown up a little." She replied.

Presea had gotten a few inches taller over the past two years. Her time starting to flow once again and she looked about half her actual age (so she looks 15, since she'd be 30 now). Her hair was longer and her pigtails were hanging down the sides of her head rather that straight out. Otherwise, she looked the same.

"Presea found us in the forest, Lloyd. She brought us to Ozette and she even fixed up your wounds." Colette's voice beamed with joy.

"Thanks Presea." Lloyd smiled.

Presea lost her calm demeanor and it was replaced with a more embarrassed one. "…" She blushed.

Lloyd's thoughts drifted as he looked out the window of the house. His sights fell onto the sleeping Noishe. "Noishe!" The swordsman sprang to his feet and ran out of the establishment. His chest was pounding, mostly because of the pain, as he kneeled down to his slumbering friend.

…Look at what you've done to him, Lloyd. I'm surprised you didn't end up killing him. You have no control…You're pathetic…

The words from the unknown voice weighed the swordsman down even more. "Noishe…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Lloyd said, his voice shaking. The guilt of hurting his own friend was deep.

Colette and Presea watched Lloyd but stayed quiet for his sake. "Lloyd…" Colette whispered to herself.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Everything was dark. Someone's crying could be heard coming from everywhere, without source. Off in the distance, standing alone was the young half-elven mage, Genis.

"…Raine…My horrible sister…How could you? …How could you leave me to die? …I thought you cared about me, your only brother…But I guess I was wrong…Raine…Raine…**Raine!**"

The Professor's eyes opened abruptly, waking her from her nightmare. The sky was cloudy and dark, given it was night now. The cloud foreshadowed the coming storm. _It should start in any second now…_ She thought half-heartedly, trying not to think of the images she saw in her sleep.

Zelos, Sen and herself had made it to Ossa Trail in a matter of two days. The first was spent looking for Genis, resulting in failure. They had looked everywhere; they would've found him by now, right? Zelos somehow convinced Raine to start searching elsewhere for her younger brother, even though she wanted to keep searching the blazing desert.

The silver haired half-elf sat up from her spot on the ground and surveyed the area, eyes half open. They set up camp at the end of the trail, on the Izoold side. Zelos lay against the nearby tree, holding his precious hat against his chest. Sen, who was shivering in his sleep, slept in between the former chosen and the Professor. Zelos made jokes about treating Sen like his and Raine's adopted child. This, of course, only resulted in a harsh beating from the Professor's staff unto the idiot chosen.

"Gather 'round… ladies… the Great Zelos Wilder… is here," Zelos mumbled in his sleep.

Raine rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the clouds as water droplets began falling from the sky. Standing up, her thoughts turned to Genis. Where is he? How could she let him vanish like that? Her thoughts were interrupted when a small whimper came from Sen. His fox ears twitched as the water hit them. What exactly is Sen, anyway? He isn't human, yet he definitely isn't an elf of any kind, that's for sure.

Putting those thoughts aside, she picked Sen up from the ground and held him like a mother would her child. Although he was surprisingly light, so it didn't really cause any problems. She walked over to Zelos and kicked his foot lightly. "Zelos, wake up." She said, loud enough to wake the ex-chosen but not the sleeping child.

The redhead quickly opened his eyes and looked around drearily, his eyes eventually fixating on Raine holding Sen. "Hey, my Glamorous Beauty, you change your mind about the adopted kid idea?" he asked, a playful smirk painted on his face.

Raine thought about giving the narcissist a swift kick to his 'Holy Grail', but instead, gave him a subtle, "Humph…" before continuing. "If you haven't noticed yet, it's raining out. I suggest we move into the tunnel unto the storm passes," She said sternly.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Zelos replied, standing up and carefully put his hat upon his head. _Don't wanna mess up my hair now, do I?_ He thought to himself.

The party proceeded into the abandoned tunnel to wait out the storm. Little did they know, someone else had just entered the Ossa Trail right after them.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Three people sat around a round table, enjoying the food that was placed there. All kinds of riches and stolen goods lay around the tent. At the table sat Sata, Hulix, and another man who was covered by a large brown cloak and a sword by his side. The cloaked man remained still, not touching his food at all.

"So, lemme get this straight Mistress Sata. That kid was yours?" Hulix asked, before biting into a chicken leg.

"He isn't _mine_ if that's what you meant. It's like I said before, it was a life debt, and so I owned him. My pet, if you will." Sata replied, after swallowing a bite of rice.

"Well, why'd you keep him a secret? We could skinned his ears and made a fortune!" Hulix exclaimed.

_I don't skin my pet's you idiot!_ "Are you questioning my authority, Hulix? You remember what happens when you do that, don't you?" Sata asked, casting a cold glare at the huge man, while standing up from her seat.

The round man shook his hands with fear. "O-Of course, I do. I'm sorry Mistress Sata. Please, I was just rambling. Not making any sense at all." He said quickly in his defense.

Sata sat back down and watched the steam rise from her rice. "Good, as long as we have an understanding." She replied coldly.

There was an unsettling silence afterwards for several minutes, until Hulix spoke up again. "Say, Keji, you haven't eaten at all." He claimed.

The cloaked man, known as Keji, didn't reply.

"Come on, it's pretty damn good. You shouldn't waste good food like this." The large bandit said, pointing a drumstick at Keji.

**Slash.** In an instant, the chicken leg fell from Hulix's hands into two pieces split in the middle. "Hulix, don't point your disgusting food at me with those pig hoofs you call hands." Keji said, as his sword slid back into the sheath.

"Hey! What the hell's yer problem?" Hulix shouted, picking up the decimated drumstick and eating it anyway.

"I've been thinking. Sata, you realize that letting that child go, you jeopardized our mission." Keji said, looking up to show his face.

Silver hair fell around his face and only made his platinum eyes look even brighter. His sword lay down on his lap, with a black and red patterned sheath and hilt. "This could ruin everything we're striving for." He announced harshly.

Sata crossed her arms and sighed. "I know, damn it. But, I can't betray the code of life debts. That Raine woman saved Sen's life, so he belongs to her know." She said, reluctantly.

"Then we'll hunt down this Raine and kill her. Sen's blood matches the blood needed for the ritual. We need him soon." Keji claimed, standing up abruptly and leaving the room.

"Jackass." Hulix muttered under his breath, followed by Sata chucking a rock at Hulix's head. "Ow! What'd I do?"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The former chosen of Sylvarant stood helplessly, watching Lloyd bringing himself down. And yet, the blonde didn't try to say anything, like she normally would. She wanted to help, but it wouldn't come to him. She was mesmerized by a voice echoing in her mind.

…_Colette…Join us…Forget all of your sorrows…And fall into the darkness…_

"Forget my sorrows?" The angel asked to herself.

…_Yes, that's right…You won't suffer anymore…No more sadness…No more hate…_

"No more hate?" she asked. She quickly shook her head. "No, I can't leave Lloyd and every else alone. I could never…"

…_This salvation is for everyone…Your friends will be free from suffering as well…_

"R-Really?" Colette thought, "_It's too good to be true. You have to work for peace and unity, right?_"

…_Some work for that peace…but it always ends in someone else's hatred towards them…_

"_No, that's not right. Why can't everyone be happy and live peacefully?_"

…_That peace is impossible to achieve…Unless, you join us…_

"No, I can't! Lloyd needs me." Colette spoke aloud.

…_Fine…Then live in that suffering…Until you change your mind…_

A severe headache flashed in Colette's head, causing pain and discomfort as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted in shock, as he turned his view to see her falling.

The eternal swordsman ran to Colette's side, along with Presea. "Colette! Colette, are you all right? What's wrong?" Lloyd asked worriedly, placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Lloyd, behind you!" Presea exclaimed.

Lloyd quickly looked back to see a man pacing toward him from some distance away.

…_Greetings, Eternal Swordsman…_

"_It's that voice from before!"_ Lloyd thought. He immediately drew his blades and got into an offensive stance. "What did you do to Colette?" He asked demandingly.

…_I just gave her a reminder…Of what this world is really like…_

The stranger continued to approach Lloyd and now Presea, who stood beside him with her Gaia Cleaver, as well.

The mystery man wore a dark green trench coat. His identity was completely hidden by long black hair that fell over his face. He didn't seem to have any weapons of any kind. _"Then how did he hurt Colette?"_ Lloyd asked himself.

…_It's none of concern…Now, come quietly and I'll refrain from harming you as well…_

"You're not taking anyone anywhere!" Lloyd shouted as he charged at the man, swords prompt for attack. The brown-haired swordsman leapt into the air then dived down at his foe. "Rising Falcon!"

Somehow, Lloyd's attack went right through the person in coat. The man quickly turned to face Lloyd, grabbing onto the teen's neck as he did.

…_I warned you…Now you will to walk the path of pain…_

The stranger's grip around Lloyd's throat tightened and shocks of electricity jumped up his arm and enveloped the struggling swordsman.

"Devastation!" shouted Presea as she brought her axe down on the man. But yet again, the attack went through. The man grabbed the axe-woman by the wrist with his other hand and in a twisting motion, brought her arm behind her back and forced her to the ground.

…_Is this all you heroes can muster?…I don't see how you beat him…Dumb luck, I suppose…_

Channeling electricity into both Lloyd and Presea's bodies, the man in the trench coat rendered the two attackers unconscious. He looked at each of the three heroes as he dropped the red-clad swordsman onto the ground.

…_Now, which one…Which one will do?…_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The rain leaked down into the tunnel in a system of small streams. There was no sleeping in this tunnel that was for certain.

Zelos watched a few leaves float by along the tiny rivers. Boredom. Raine sat across from the redhead, still holding Sen in her arms. She drifted in and out of sleep, usually being woken up by the sound of the water.

The former chosen of Tethe'alla watched Raine with amusement playing on his face. Just seeing Raine acting motherly made him smirk. _"Too bad she doesn't act like this more often,"_ He thought. His thinking was dispersed by his right leg suddenly feeling wet. The streams had found their way to the chosen's pants. "Ah, damn it!" he complained aloud, obviously waking Raine up from her slumber.

The redhead looked at where the water made contact, only to see red. "What the…? Blood?" he put his hand to the red spot. Yes, it was definitely blood.

The red liquid came drifting down through the streams of water. "Someone must be up there." Raine deduced, slowly getting to her feet, Sen asleep in her arms. "Let's investigate."

The half-elf marched up the inclined entrance to the tunnel, followed by Zelos. It was down pouring by now, blurring to one's vision. The two adults looked around, following the stream of blood to the source, a woman face down in the mud bleeding heavily.

"Damn…" Zelos muttered as he saw the person on the ground.

It was a grim sight, yet there was still hope. She appeared to be breathing, slowly though. There was still a chance to save her…

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**So there's Chapter 3. More to come next chapter. R 'n' R Please. Thanks!**


	5. Nocturne Saga: Give Me Your Dreams

**Author's Note: OK, so I got two reviews. But they're good ones so… I'm continuing. I was gonna continue anyway. If I write this long enough, more people are bound to start liking it.**

**Disclaimer: Angelglory does not own Tales of Symphonia; that belongs to Namco. Angelglory does own the new characters appearing in this fic though.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"…_Genis…How could you? …Why did you kill me? …I thought you were my friend…I should've known better…Genis...Genis…**Genis**!"_

_**The Nocturne Saga: Chapter 4: Give Me Your Dreams**_

"Mithos!" Genis' eyes shot open. He quickly sat up, panting and sweating. He looked around at his surroundings, a small jail cell littered with shadows. Outside of the enclosed space was what seemed like a long dull hallway, rugs and walls colored with various shades of gray and raven-black. Other cells could be seen, slightly elevated from the floor, yet embedded into the walls.

"You're awake." A voice said from the shadows of the cell. A person was sitting there that Genis hadn't noticed before. The stranger almost seemed blended with the shadows.

"W-Who's there?" The young mage asked, reaching for his Kendama but it wasn't there.

"It's only me." Said the man, emerging from the shadows. Long blue hair fell around his face and draped over his shoulders and muscular build.

Genis was taken by surprise. "Regal! Why're you here?"

"I'm not certain, I would assume I was brought here for the same reason you were." Regal replied.

"Is Presea alright?" the silver haired half-elf asked. "She was working with you, right?"

"I'm sure she's alright. She went to visit her father's grave in Ozette." The blue haired man replied, observing the metal floor.

Genis let out a dissatisfied sigh, as he looked to the steel bars of the cell. "I wonder where we are? I don't know this place at all," he commented to himself.

"It is likely we are underground. Occasionally, rocks and dirt fall from the ceiling." Regal answered.

The mage turned back to the convict. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost a week, if I remember correctly," was Regal's reply.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The next morning had finally come, the storm had passed, and the woman that was found dying was saved…

"_Ooow_, my head."

Zelos called Raine over. "Yo, Professor, she's waking up."

"Finally…" The Professor said to herself. "Miss, how are you feeling?"

"My body hurts all over…"

"That'll go away in a few hours. What's your name?" Raine asked.

"It'll Doll, Doll Brunel."

"Brunel?" Zelos asked. "Are you related to Colette Brunel?"

Doll sat up, a shocked expression on her face. "Yeah, she's my cousin. How do you know her?"

"Oh, we traveled together and reunited the worlds," Zelos replied simply. "I haven't seen her much lately, though."

"Oh…" was all that she said as she slumped back on her shoulders.

Doll wore a long white dress that extended down just past her knees, now stained in her own blood, over that was a white vest with a brown trim. Resting around her hips was a brown belt that had a few pouches attached to it. Her hair was a similar style to Colette's but curved outwards. Her eyes were auburn brown that matched the shoes on her feet and the bracelets around her ankles.

"Hey, cheer up, if we hadn't found you, you'd probably be dead by now." Zelos remarked.

"Thanks, I was trying to warn Colette that someone might be after her," Doll explained.

Raine stroked her chin in thought. "Who would be after Colette?"

"I don't know…I couldn't see who it was that attacked me. There was too much rain to see clearly," the blonde admitted.

"Hmm…By the way, did you happen to see a silver haired half-elf at all? He's my younger brother," asked the Professor.

Doll shook her head in response. "I haven't seen anyone like that on the road, sorry."

"No, it's…it's all right," Raine replied, shaking her head slightly.

There was an awkward silence until Zelos shattered it by clapping his hands together and saying, "Well, we better get moving then!"

Then other two looked at the narcissist with the same look of confusion.

"We gotta find my little angel and the brat," Zelos replied to their unspoken questions.

The Professor crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, he's right. We have to find Genis as well as Colette. We should get moving."

Doll slowly got to her feet, dusting her dress off despite it being stained in blood. "Can I change first? I'm a little…dirty at the moment." She asked, glancing down at her ruined clothing with a hint of embarrassment.

"Yes, it's quite alright. You can change in the cave," Raine replied, waving her hand towards the tunnel before them.

Colette's cousin nodded and walked down the slope into the cave. Zelos watched her walk away, with a certain interest in mind. The Professor cast a glare in his direction. The former chosen just laughed nervously waving his hands back and forth.

Inside the cave, Doll removed her blood stained dress. Reaching into one of her pouches on her belt, she pulled out a clean dress. Slipping it on, including her vest and belt, she was ready to go. But as she turned to leave, her glance fell onto Sen lying next to the cave wall. Curious, the blonde tiptoed over to the resting fox-boy and knelt down next to him. She looked him over, an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"_What's he doing here?"_ she thought.

"I see you've met Sen," said a voice.

Raine strolled into the tunnel and approached Doll and the sleeping Sen. "Is that his name? He seems pretty young to be traveling," commented Doll.

"He's with us under…unusual circumstances," replied the half-elf.

"Ah, I see…" Doll didn't feel the need to pursue it any further, turning back to Sen, who by coincidence was just waking up.

The child opened his eyes, only to lay them upon someone he'd never seen before. And being so close? Sen quickly panicked and back up against the wall, practically hyperventilating. "Don't hurt me!" he shouted fearfully.

"Sen, it's alright, She's a friend," explained the Professor.

The timid boy's ears twitched in nervousness, not replying. Doll nodded and said, "She's right, I won't hurt you Sen."

Sen still didn't reply, his fearful eyes still investigating the stranger. But slowly, his grip against the wall loosened.

"Come on, Sen, it's time to go," Raine claimed as she turned to leave.

Sen followed after her, being sure to stay away from Doll until he could trust her.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Zelos stood by himself, against the tree near the tunnel entrance. His head was raised to the sky and his eyes were closed. The wind occasionally passed through his long red locks, swaying it gently.

The breeze seemed to whisper to him…literally.

…_Zelos…_

"What the…"

A sudden feeling of someone's hands wrapping around Zelos' mouth and waist startled him. The owner of the hands, a blacked-haired man in a trench coat, appeared standing right behind the redhead.

…_Greetings, Chosen of Tethe'alla…_

Zelos quickly reached for his sword, pulling it from his sheath and swinging it and the stalker. The man swiftly tightened his grip on Zelos' jaw and threw him onto the dirt a good distance away.

…_Tsk tsk, you could have come quietly too. I had such high hopes for you…_

"Air Thrust!"

Blades of air encircled the man, slashing at him repeatedly. He only stumbled backwards a step before he cracked his neck to the side, his long black hair moving to reveal part of his face, and looked at Zelos with a murderous look in his red eyes. The man's mouth didn't seem to move as he spoke, like he was a puppet of some kind…

…_Is that anyway to treat a humble traveler?…_

"Humble traveler, my ass!" Zelos shouted. "I don't know any 'humble travelers' that go around groping people!"

…_Other than yourself…_

"Real funny, pal. But I'm not in the mood for jokes," the redhead retorted.

…_Why would you be? Your life is a joke…_

The strange man stood up straight, his face concealed completely once more. His arms hung limply by his sides and his head was hunched forward.

…_You know it's true…After Seles' mother killed your mother…Of course you remember it…It's haunted you even since that day…Your own mother telling you…that you should never have been born…_

The ex-Chosen fumed with anger, as he held his sword up and pointed it directly at his foe. "Now you're really starting to piss me off!"

…_Should I be afraid?…Should I tremble before you might?…Should I let you live?…_

The enraged Zelos charged at the man, hoping to skewer him upon his sword. "Demon Fang!" His sword scraped the ground, kicking up a shockwave that sped towards the stranger.

The redhead chased the shockwave and followed it, as it hit the man, and thrust his sword forward. "Super Sonic Thrust!"

The man in the coat wasn't fighting back…why?

…_I'm getting tired of toying with you…_

…_Pulse!…_ The man grabbed onto the sides of the philanderer's head and shocked him with a volt of electricity.

The ex-Chosen was sent hurdling through the air and came crashing down onto the ground hard. At the same time, the other members of the party emerged from the tunnel. "Zelos! Are you okay? First Aid!" Raine quickly cast a healing spell on the injured Chosen.

They, Raine, Doll and Sen, ran to Zelos' aid and stood to face their opponent. Sen was actually more hiding behind Raine. The stranger crossed his arms, studying the force before him.

_...Humph…_

Zelos got to his feet, shaking in pain. "_Man, that was one nasty attack."_ "What's the matter? Feeling a little outnumbered?" he asked the man, a smirk playing on his face.

…_Hardly, I have things to do…Summoners to catch…I'll be back for you later…_

With that, right before the party's eyes, the black haired man just seemed to fade away.

_"Oh great, he's going after Sheena!"_ "Looks like someone has a unsettled grudge with us," claimed Zelos.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Helloooo? Wake uuuup," an unknown voice said with an eerie ring.

Slowly Lloyd opened his eyes, although they closed again after setting their sights upon a light that hung over head. He opened his eyes again, using his hand as a shield against the bright shine.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"That doesn't matter…What matters is that you're here." the voice answered

The swordsman's vision soon adjusted and the room came into focus. The walls were a dull gray, likely made some sort of stone. Several long black banners hung from the walls like curtains over a window. The ceiling was very high up, and had an earthy feel to it, etched into the stone overhead were words that Lloyd had no comprehension of.

"So, you're the Eternal Swordsman, Lloyd Irving? Humph, I was hoping for someone less scrawny. You'll have to do as an appetizer," said the voice.

Lloyd slowly got to his feet, glancing around the room. "Who are you?" he asked, his hands resting upon the hilts of his Kusangi blades.

"I am the darkness in your thoughts, Devourer of Dreams, I am the Consumer of the Mind," replied the voice.

A large shadow appeared behind the swordsman, startling him. He stumbled backwards a few steps as caught sight of the being. It was huge, muscular and was covered golden yellow fur. Its upper body was large and menacing, while it's waist was slimmer. A red cloth was tied around its waist with a black belt. Its bare skin, namely its face, chest, hands and feet, were dark, almost black as night. The beast's face resembled that of hound, its eyes bright neon green. Its eyebrows were red and were long, extending off of its head and over its back.

"There is no escape from Drames! Give in, give me your mind, give me your dreams Let me feast on your soul!" the beast bellowed.

"We'll see about that!" Lloyd shouted, drawing his swords.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Genis sighed, disrupting the unsettling silence once again. Regal wasn't much of a talker as usual; he was asleep anyway. The young mage drew an imaginary circle on the steel floor with his index finger. He lazily looked out through metal bars again, expecting to see nothing unusual like he saw the previous twenty times. But his eyes exchanged glances with other set of eyes on the other side of the bars.

"Hello," said a feminine voice, probably belonging to the owner of the eyes.

Genis fell back onto the cold floor of the cell, obviously freaked out by the sudden appearance of this person.

"Aww, how cute, you're afraid," commented the mystery being, bathed in shadow.

"W-Who're you? What do you want?" asked the half-elf.

The person stepped forward into the light, it was a woman. Her skin was a metallic gray color, black hair extended all the way down her back. Her body was almost completely exposed, with the exception of her bare essentials that were covered with black clothes. Her eyes were a piercing royal blue that could break even the sturdiest of men.

The woman laughed lightly and replied, with a hint of seduction in her voice, "I'm just checking on how you're fairing. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you, now would I?"

She reached through the bars, brushing her hand across Genis' cheek. Her touch was cold and lifeless; it sent a chill up and down his spine.

"I'll come back for you later, be a good boy until then…" The cold woman giggled to herself as she walked away, leaving the young mage to himself to ask...

"What did I get myself into?"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**So there's Chapter 4. Characters galore! What's everyone think of the new characters? The good guys? The villains? I'm open for suggestions and comments! More to come next chapter. R 'n' R Please. Thanks!**


	6. Nocturne Saga: Just Enough To Breath

**Author's Note: Sorry for the huge update gap. I was pretty busy with organizing my fics. Anyway, Lloyd and company will be featured with new attacks from this chapter and onward. They aren't attacks featured in the PS2-Version only or anything like that. I just thought that since the heroes have been going about life, you'd think they learn something new! Am I right?**

**Disclaimer: Angelglory does not own Tales of Symphonia; that belongs to Namco. Angelglory does own the new characters appearing in this fic though.**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"_Lost by Time…Found by Fate"_

**_Chapter 5: Just Enough To Breathe_**

"_Nebilim…he wants to devour our souls and turn us into creatures of darkness."_

_This feeling…this darkness…I'm…alone_

"_Presea! Lloyd, Presea's body is possessed!"_

_Genis_

"_The Necronomicon! If we can do something to it!"_

_The emptiness in my soul, it's gone_

**(…………………………)**

She woke up, slowly, released from her nightmare. Everything was blurry at first, but things slowly came into focus. Trees were everywhere, in a forest, then. There was a small campfire close by. A silhouette was sitting directly in front of her, gazing into the flames, its shadow casting itself onto her.

"So you're awake now, huh?" claimed a voice.

A woman walked out from the darkness of the trees, cleaning her hands off with a small cloth.

"Where am I?" Presea asked, rubbing her head as it pounded in pain.

The woman thought for a second before answering. "Uh, somewhere near Meltokio if I'm not mistaken. Name's Loria," she answered, extending a hand out to Presea.

Loria was an elf with long black hair. Her garb consisted of a loose tunic and slender pants. The tunic was blue and big enough that her right shoulder peaked out from the collar. Her pants were jet black like her hair. Her boots, belt, and gloves were all a brownish color.

"Oh, I'm Presea." She reached her hand out to shake Loria's but the pain in her head drew her back. "Ow…"

"Your head hurt? No wonder, I found you unconscious in a tree nearby," Loria replied.

"What? How could that have…? The last thing I remember was being attacked by that man in Ozette," Presea whispered to herself.

"And just a few hours before, I found this kid sitting against another tree bleeding to death," Loria remarked, nodding her head to a teenager staring into the fire as she stirred a wooden spoon through a pot of food hanging above the flames.

Presea didn't notice at first, but the teen hadn't moved at all since she had woken up. "Is he okay? She asked, moving over towards the fire and finding a seat next to the teenager.

"To be honest, I don't know. He hasn't said a thing since I found him and his expression hasn't changed either," Loria pointed out.

Presea studied the boy's face. That empty look. It reminded her of herself when she had that Exsphere without the Key Crest on her. "Can you speak?" she asked him.

Loria shook her head. "Don't bother asking. I haven't been able to get a peep outta…"

"…Yes…" replied the teen, as he turned his lifeless gaze towards Presea.

Those eyes. They reminded her so much of all the isolation and loneliness she went through before she met Genis and Lloyd and everyone else.

The teen was built looking rather frail. He wore a white vest over a tight red sleeveless shirt. He pants were a slightly darker red than his shirt. Around his waist were two knifes resting in holsters. A long chain that now rested on the ground connected them together. His face was emotionless, his eyes glowing with the fire's reflection. They were tinted with a crimson color and seemed brightened even more by his messy brown hair that fell around his face.

The teen turned away from Presea and looked back into the fire. "…I'm sorry…if I make you uneasy, Ms. Presea…" he mumbled.

"N-No, it's alright," she replied quickly.

"Huh, well I'll be…Anyway, why don't the both of you stick with me for awhile. It's not exactly wise to travel alone," Loria suggested, flicking a strand of hair away from her face.

"I would be glad to accompany you, Loria. At least until I can find my companions," Presea answered, standing up from her seat on the ground.

The quiet teen moved not one bit. "…If I won't be in your way…" he said softly.

Loria waved a hand lazily. "Oh, you won't be in the way at all. By the way, what's your name?"

"…Wills…"

**(…………………………)**

The large beast, Drames, threw a gigantic fist at Lloyd, trying to drive him into the ground. The swordsman jumped back, skidding across the floor. He held his blades in front of himself and quickly charged back at the monster.

"Spiraling Beast!" Leaping into the air, Lloyd tossed his left sword at Drames. It spun ferociously, eventually slamming the behemoth across the face. The Eternal Swordsman closed in, catching the spinning sword as it bounced back, and used the momentum of the blade to unleash a fierce blast of energy.

Drames stumbled back and punched a nearby wall in a show of anger. "Damn runt, I'll crush you!"

The monstrosity raised his huge arms into the air and let loose a howl that could blow even a brick house down. "Petrify!" He bashed his fists into the floor and shot a beam of faint light, at the red-clad swordsman, from his mouth.

Lloyd narrowly escaped the blast, the beam only hitting his right sword and leg. He rolled across the floor as he landed, finally colliding with a stone pillar. He tried to get back to his feet back a severe weight kept him from doing so.

He glanced to his right leg and was faced with the shock of it being encased in rock. The swordsman looked towards Drames only to see a large fist rocketing towards his face. He ducked underneath the powerful punch. His right sword wasn't as fortunate, as Drames pulled his fist back; the blade was seen shattered from the force of the attack.

"Not so high and mighty now, swordsman," Drames said tauntingly.

The beast clutched Lloyd's petrified leg and lifted high into the air. He held the leg straight up and swung Lloyd from side to side. The Eternal Swordsman cried out in pain, reaching for his leg as it was bent in ways it shouldn't be.

"You bastard!" was Lloyd's only reply to Drames.

Drames cackled aloud. "Hah! You're a pesky little bug aren't you? I'd petrify you whole if I weren't interested in your mind. Someone who defeated that traitor Bixir should have plenty of dreams for me to devour."

"Bixir? I don't know who you're talking about!" Lloyd argued.

"Of course you don't. He probably used his real name," Drames answered. "Abyssion was a fool, no doubt. He thought he could take over if he, himself, resurrected Nebilim through his own body."

Lloyd was taken aback. "Abyssion?"

**(…………………………)**

The room wasn't very large, for it was only a shrine room. Old candles burned weakly with age and dimly lit the room. On a pedestal, there was a book that emitted a dark aura.

A man was seen kneeling before the shrine, mumbling something in an ancient tongue. Long silver hair hung down from his head. He wore a long red trench coat adorned with several black leather belts. A single-edged sword lay in its sheath in front of him. The sheath itself was red and black as well.

Watching him from the room entrance was a woman. She had thick black hair. Her skin was gray and seemed somewhat metallic. She wore a similar coat to the silver-haired swordsman. Hers was royal blue and was cut on either side of her hips, revealing her long legs and bare feet.

"You take your worship to the darkness much too seriously, Kejiro," the woman said lightly.

Kejiro got to his feet, having finished his worship. "And you pry too much in others business," he retorted.

The iron maiden smirked at her associate. "It's what I do best. So, how many do we have left to find?"

Kejiro picked his blade up from the altar and turned towards the woman. "Four. My subordinate lost the Catugal, so I'm leaving to get it myself," he replied.

"Caris is still looking for the body," the woman remarked.

"She still hasn't found it?" Kejiro sighed and turned towards the door. "I'll be back."

He left, leaving the metal woman alone to herself. "Too bad, really, I wanted to get him myself," she said to herself.

**(…………………………)**

A stranger calmly walked out of the burning village. Over his left shoulder an unconscious woman was strung. She was dressed in unusual clothes, not commonly seen at all. She was a master of the art of summoning. She was Sheena.

The stranger nonchalantly had strolled into Mizuho and razed everything in sight. All for one purpose, to acquire the Summoner. The woman should feel honored that he would do something so time consuming as decimate an entire village just for her, the man thought.

The Summoner foolishly fought back at first. She took up arms with her enchanted seals and stood against the man in the dark green trench coat…

**(…………………………)**

The village of Mizuho was now only a burning inferno around them. Sheena was the only one left. Her legs felt weak and she could hardly lift her arms. But still she fought on.

She raised her seals and stood against the man that had effortlessly ravaged the entire village. His face was concealed by long black hair and he wore a long green trench coat.

"Why are you doing this?" Sheena demanded to know.

…_I do this for you…_

Sheena growled at the stranger's reply. "I've had enough of you!"

The Summoner charged at the man, one of her seals shone brightly with blue light. Taking the card up, she threw it at the man. "Undine Seal!"

The card exploded with a huge burst of force, water blasting out in a concentrated beam. Yet the man crossed his arms as the water passed right through him, like he was a ghost.

…_Now, now, that wasn't very smart. You can't touch what is untouchable…_

She was overcome with rage. This man had killed the entire village, and now he mocked her openly. She channeled all of her mana into her last two seals. They now brimmed with light and dark energy.

"You'll regret everything you've done here!" Sheena shouted, as she charged recklessly.

Tossing both seals at the same time, the elements fused and unleashed a wild burst of mana. "Luna! Shadow! Double Seal!"

The man didn't try to dodge at all. He only stood there as the blast engulfed him. A chaotic explosion erupted outward in a brilliant flash of light, practically blinding anyone in the area.

The Summoner shielded her eyes from the luminescence, but as it died down she lowered her arms. Before her was an unfathomable sight…

The stranger was completely unharmed and now he was strolling towards her.

Sheena thought to herself, "_That's it…I can't do anymore._"

She then felt a heavy boot come down against her throat, pushing her onto the charred earth. She tried futilely to fight back with what little mana she had left. Consciousness was slipping from her grasp as she weakly glared up at the man in the trench coat.

She tried to say something but she was too weak.

…_Sleep, woman…There is no use in killing yourself now…Not yet…_

**(…………………………)**

…_Drone after drone after drone…_

…_Such is the life of a liberator…_

…_The rogue seeks the power, fades in death…_

…_The beast lies in waiting, hungers for a mind…_

…_The blade requests a god, pleads for a leader…_

…_Drone after drone after drone…_

_...Such is the life of a liberator…_

**(…………………………)**

Night blanketed the sky with the help of the moons and stars. One certain star shown somewhat brighter than the others.

It's radiance gradually grew brighter and brighter. The star was falling.

Plummeting from the sky, it fell past the highest mountain. It fell past the tallest tree.

It landed in a forest but caused no scars. Instead, it unraveled itself and vanished.

Something emerged from the light. A few shimmering blue feathers floated onto the ground.

A man stood up from the light, a man filled with mystery. He crossed his arms and took in the scenery for a brief moment. He knew this land, this earth. He had helped restore it to what it should be. He was a hero of the Ancient War. He was once a friend of Mithos. He was the father of Lloyd Irving.

He was Kratos.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**And that does it for the Nocturne Saga. And keep a close eye on that poem. It holds a significant meaning…**

**Once again, REALLY sorry for not updating in months. R 'n' R Please. Thanks!**


End file.
